


Heart Eyes

by blav527



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: A few weeks ago an eager Alec pushing him into his bedroom would have been very welcome indeed. But that was before he really knew. A short piece on what might have happened after 2x07.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first, probably not the last. I hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Not for the first time since he met Alexander Lightwood, Magnus Bane finds himself off balance…torn between his growing feelings and desire for the man and wanting to do the right thing. A few weeks ago an eager Alec pushing him into his bedroom would have been very welcome indeed. But that was before he really knew. Before he knew Alec and before he knew just how much the Shadowhunter was coming to mean to him. 

And he knows he has to stop before the feel of Alec’s lips and hands on him is too much and he gives in to the need coursing through his veins. Before they both do something they aren’t ready for.  
When they cross the threshold of his bedroom the air shifts; almost electric and Magnus cups Alec’s face in his hands, gently pulling away. 

Alec’s smile is soft as he catches his breath. He licks his lips and hums before leaning in again. Though it pains him, Magnus pulls his head back. Alec’s brow furrows slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” Magnus’ voice is thick and he swallows. “I think we should slow down.”

The hold Alec has on his shirt slackens. His eyes are dark. “You don’t want me?”

Magnus hesitates, tilting his head down and away from that look. “It’s not that I don’t want you, Alexander. Believe me, I do. But it doesn’t have to be all or nothing tonight. There’s so much I want to-“

“Show me?” Alec asks, gently placing his fingers under the warlocks chin, lifting his head until their eyes meet. 

Magnus swallows again. “Yes.”

Alec is quiet for a moment, his hand moving to hold Magnus’ cheek. “Drop the glamour, Magnus.”

Magnus startles, but Alec’s grip is firm, his expression determined. “Please?” 

It’s only then that Magnus realizes that they are both shaking. He closes his eyes, taking one deep breath before opening them again. 

They gleam gold in the dimness of his bedroom.

Alec doesn’t even gasp; though Magnus sees his pupils dilate a fraction. That’s all he sees before Alec leans down and softly kisses each of his eyelids in turn. Magnus grips his shoulders, a choked sound escaping his lips as Alec rests his forehead against his.

“Show me more…” Alec whispers. “Whatever you’re ready for…tonight or tomorrow or months from now. I want it all.” He slides one hand down to Magnus’ chest, feeling his heart beat through the fabric. “I want it all to be with you.”

Magnus looks at the man before him- so brave and frightened at the same time. His heart flutters under the warm press of Alec’s hand. “I want that too, Alexander.” 

Alec smiles as he leans down, softly brushing his lips against Magnus’. Magnus sighs against his mouth, his arms wrapping around him. It may not be tonight, but they’ll take it one step at a time and then… they’ll make the leap together.

Magnus has been falling the whole time, anyway.


End file.
